kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Wilfred
'' "Get your hands off of me, Ruburd, so I can get my hands around his scrawny little neck!" '' ''-Jessica to Buddy Jr. about Damon Mannly.'' Jessica Wendy Wilfred is the future daughter of Wendy Xi Chang and Jakuson (pronounced Ja-ku-son, Japanese way of saying Jackson) Ludwig Wilfred. She was born on March 28, 2033. Appearance Jessica has chin length blonde hair and purple eyes. She likes to wear Japanese shirts and jeans or skirts, depending on the weather. Her mother is Chinese American and her father is Japanese German. When she was 13, she got a butterfly tattoo on her lower back. Relationships Jakuson and Wendy Jessica is really close to her parents. She inherited her father's smartness, but also her mother's bad attitude and egocentric attitude. Yui Wilfred Yui is Jessica's little sister. The two are very close and Jessica is always driving her around. She doesn't mind that she's basically her car monkey. She enjoys being able to do things for her little sister. Ruburd Jr. Buddy is Jessica's archenemy in school. Jessica is very smart, almost rivaling Buddy and Louvania's smartness. Jessica and Buddy are always competing to get top marks in everything that they do. That usually fails a lot and Louvania ends up winning. They end up getting married, and together, they have seven children. Al and Ike Al and Ike are the first born twins. They inherited their parents' smartness, but they are somewhat egotistical like their mother. Lily Lily is her oldest daughter. The two are close but they constantly fight, probably since Lily inherited most of her father's personality traits. But like her parents, her and Jessica have their moments that when they are not the same page they can make one deadly team. Abby Abby and her mom get along well, she inherited her father's Aunt Morgan's traits more than anything. Jessica doesn't really understand the things that go through her head. When it was discovered that Abby got a tattoo, Jessica was the one to calm Buddy down since she was around the same age when she got her first tattoo. Silence and Benjamin Silence and Benjamin are her twins. Not much else is none as of now. Louvania Despite Jessica and her brother's rivalry the two are actually very close friends. Jessica was there for Louvania through all the drama that came her way. Damon Mannly Damon makes fun of Jessica for being smart. When Jessica hears what he did to Louvania she blows up on him and ends up tackling him to the ground, in which Buddy had to pry her away from his throat. Kris Kolfer Jessica is friends with Kris since she often hangs out with Louvania who aids Kris' boyfriends brothers, Tiberius and Octacious , when they are pranking. Santana Mannly Santana is a member of Vocal Velocity. The two don't get a along very well. After Santana came out, Jessica accepted her more and readily welcomed her into the family since she too was an honorable Utsukushii before she married Buddy. Trivia Jessica is the first girl to half break the Utsukushii curse. Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Wendy and Jakuson's Kids Category:Glam Clan Kids Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Genius Category:Vocal Velocity Category:2033 Births